Hungry or Angry ?
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Sanji s'en veut énormément mais c'était plus fort que lui. Pourtant, il se doutait que cette décision se retournerait contre l'équipage. Robin ne peut décemment pas le laisser avec ses remords alors qu'elle sait, au fond, qu'il a eu raison.


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda.

Rating : K

Pairing : Sanji x Robin

Setting : Après l'arc d'Enies Lobby et avant Thriller Bark.

Ndla : Je me suis rendu compte récemment que je n'avais jamais posté de Sanji x Robin ici. Un OS sérieux j'entends. Les seuls OS que j'ai écris sur eux sont ceux que j'ai écris pour le challenge du Forum d'OP Stories. Vous devriez jetez un œil aux textes qui sont proposés, ils en valent la peine ! [et hop ! Instant pub casé !] Non, plus sérieusement, c'est un conseil que vous devriez suivre. Si si, je vous le jure !

Bien, je ne vous prend pas la jambe plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Hungry or Angry ?<strong>

**.**

Atmosphère chargée de colère.

Un mot d'ordre : discorde.

Les répliques fusent puis les nerfs s'usent.

― Tout ce qui vient de se produire est de ta faute !

Des reproches. Injustes pour le cuistot.

― Je ne pouvais pas les laisser ainsi !

L'opposition était faible, elle s'amoindrissait au fur et à mesure que les remords grandissaient en lui. Néanmoins, il voulait tenter une nouvelle fois de faire comprendre à son rival qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

― Je ne peux pas laisser des gens mourir de faim sous mes yeux, c'est parfaitement impossible ! Si je peux les aider, je le ferais et je le referais, que cela te plaise ou non !

Les yeux du sabreur étincelaient de colère quand ils croisaient le feu qui animait la prunelle bleu marine du jeune homme déterminé. Chopper soignait les blessés, un coup d'œil peiné vers les deux antagonistes. Il supplia du regard Nami qui préféra rester en retrait. Franky, fraîchement arrivé dans l'équipage, ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Comme lui, tous le savait, le sentait, les problèmes que soulevaient cette querelle étaient plus profondément enfouis que ce que laissait paraître les apparences. Une seule personne pouvait désamorcer la situation.

Et elle le fit.

Une main sur son chapeau de paille, le jeune homme se leva avant que l'un des deux pirates ne lance des paroles qu'ils allaient regretter.

― Zoro, il a fait ce qui était juste.

Le sabreur retint la réplique qu'il allait sortir. Vaincu par ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de son capitaine.

Si Luffy avait accepté, en le laissant faire, que Sanji nourrissent cet équipage de pirate, c'était à Luffy que revenait la faute. Pas à son cuisinier. Si Zoro devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'était à lui.

Comme auraient-ils pu savoir que ces gens faisaient semblant pour prendre leur vivre puis, en croyant en leur prétendue naïveté, qu'ils les attaqueraient ? Cela sentait le réchauffé, c'était trop évident. Les vieux tours prévisibles étaient ceux dont on devait se méfier. Ils le sauraient à présent.

Zoro les avait prévenus mais Sanji avait, lui, vu que certains membres de cet équipage avait réellement faim. Le cuisinier savait reconnaître cette douleur. Il n'avait écouté que son cœur et, pour chasser les insupportables souvenirs de son tourment sur cette île ingrate, il était allé se coller aux fourneaux pour les secourir.

Le sabreur avait eut un reniflement de pur mépris quand le cuisinier passa devant lui pour servir l'équipage de malheureux. Sanji l'avait proprement ignoré. Il ne répondait qu'à son instinct et se fichait pas mal de l'opinion d'une algue mutante.

Le soir tombant, Luffy supplia son cuisinier de faire à manger avec le même empressement et le même enthousiasme qu'à son habitude.

L'affaire était close. En théorie.

Si l'équipage savait que Zoro n'en parlerait plus, suivant son capitaine et se disant qu'après tout ils étaient encore tous en vie, Sanji ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière.

Il s'approcha des deux femmes de l'équipage avec maladresse, un sourire contrit étirant ses lèvres.

― Nami-san, Robin-chwan, tout va bien ?

― Oui, ne t'en fais pas Sanji, va faire à manger avant que Luffy n'aille vandaliser la réserve et le réfrigérateur.

Le cuisinier ouvrit la bouche pour insister quand Robin le devança.

― Chopper nous a dit que ce n'était que des blessures bénignes.

Le jeune homme opina et se réfugia dans son sanctuaire, espérant pouvoir se changer les idées en s'adonnant à sa passion. Ce soir-là, ils avaient eut droit à un festin gargantuesque, Luffy se donnant à cœur joie pour engloutir le trois quart des plats. Malgré l'insistance de Chopper et Usopp, Sanji affirmait vouloir les servir et manger plus tard. C'est ce qu'il faisait habituellement mais après ce qui venait de se passer, les pirates y voyaient une preuve de son remord.

Une fois le repas terminé, l'équipage sortit de la cuisine, Sanji s'autorisa une pause avant de manger et de finir la vaisselle.

Puis il se rendit compte que Robin n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

Il lâcha la casserole dans l'égouttoir, prenant un torchon pour essuyer ses mains.

― Tu veux un autre dessert Robin-chan ? C'est vrai que Luffy s'est accaparé la majorité des pâtisseries, j'ai réussi à vous en réserver quelques unes mais peut-être que…

― Non, je voulais te tenir compagnie.

Elle inclina la tête, un doux sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

― Ça ne te dérange pas ?

― Bien sûr que non. Je… Je pensais manger alors il serait bien impolie que je sois le seul.

― Pourquoi ? Tu nous as déjà tous servis. Il ne reste que toi. Si vraiment cela te dérange, je prendrais un café au lait.

Sanji sauta sur l'occasion, les yeux aigue-marine de l'archéologue semblaient le scruter et toute occasion pour se changer les idées était la bienvenue.

― Tu veux de la cannelle avec ?

― Oui merci.

Il sortit une casserole et mit un peu de lait à chauffer. Réglant nerveusement le feu, il surveilla son dîner qui était aussi en train de cuire. Il lui tournait obstinément le dos, comme s'il voulait lui cacher quelque chose.

Il voulait échapper à ce regard pénétrant.

― Que t'es-tu préparé ? s'enquit la jeune femme pour mettre fin à ce silence.

― Des pâtes maison, répondit piteusement le cuisinier.

Il pivota verse elle, sourire de façade à l'appui et ajouta, se rendant compte que cette réponse aurait pu faire culpabiliser sa Robin d'amour :

― Les réserves sont presque vides mais Nami-san a annoncé qu'on arrive à la prochaine île bientôt. De toute façon, je n'avais pas très faim.

Il ouvrit un placard pour se saisir de la cannelle et attrapa une assiette et des couverts pour aller les poser sur la table, face à Robin qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle savait qu'il se serait opposé à son aide et, après tout, il était dans son antre. Habituellement, il s'installait plutôt au bar mais une demoiselle était là et jamais il ne ferait preuve d'impolitesse face à elle.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, il éteignit le feu et versa le lait dans deux tasses après y avoir mit le café. Il fit fouetter le reste de lait et le disposa dans les tasses. Ses gestes étaient assurés néanmoins ce regard dans son dos le déstabilisait légèrement. Suffisamment pour qu'un léger tremblement agite sa main quand il mit le soupçon de cannelle.

Laissant échapper un soupir ennuyé, il nettoya sa table de travail de la cannelle qu'il y avait laissé tomber. Son repas était prêt.

Il posa les deux tasses de café et s'installa enfin après s'être servi.

― Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien de plus ? se risqua t-il à demander. Je...

― J'ai très bien mangé. Maintenant c'est à ton tour, répliqua la jeune femme avec un étrange mélange de douceur et de fermeté.

Elle poussa l'assiette sous le nez du cuisinier qui, convaincu, finit par obéir. Il jeta par-dessus son épaule ses habitudes et ne prit pas le temps de savourer son plat. Il restait distingué mais hors de question de faire attendre l'archéologue.

C'était évident, elle voulait lui parler. Il avait nœud à l'estomac rien qu'en y pensant. Elle avait fini par _le_ remarquer ? Sans doute, rien ne lui échappait.

― Tu le sais Sanji, tu avais raison tout à l'heure.

La fourchette stoppa sa course, vacilla et fut reposée sur l'assiette à moitié pleine. Robin prit une gorgée de son café. Elle poursuivit :

― Tu t'en serais voulu si tu ne t'étais pas écouté.

― Mais au final, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mon aide.

Il était en colère contre lui-même. Robin s'empressa de le contredire.

― Bien sûr que si. Leur capitaine avait affamé la majorité de ses hommes pour arriver à ses fins. Tu l'as vu, j'en suis certaine. Pourquoi crois-tu que Luffy t'as laissé faire ?

Il haussa des épaules, lâchant sa fourchette. Il n'avait pas tant d'appétit que ce qu'il croyait. Cette voix douce apaisait la fureur qu'il nourrissait contre lui-même. Nourrir des voyous sur le Baratie et des pirates en pleine mer, c'était bien différent ! Il s'en rendait compte à présent et il lui était difficile de concilier devoirs de cuisinier et devoirs de pirate.

― Si je ne les avais pas aidés, nous n'aurions pas eut à nous battre. Nami-san et toi n'auraient pas été blessées.

― Ils nous auraient attaqués.

― Affaiblis, ils auraient encore moins fait le poids.

― Mais tu aurais regretté. Et c'est normal. Tu sais…

Elle laissa en suspend sa phrase involontairement. A cause de ce nœud dans la gorge. L'archéologue voyait ses souvenirs ressurgir. Ces longs mois où elle devait errer, chercher un toit ou un simple abri. Souvent, la faim l'avait tirée de son sommeil.

Robin releva ses yeux qui croisèrent le regard inquiet de Sanji.

Toutes ces personnes, amicales aux premiers abords, proposant gîte et couverts pour ensuite l'offrir sur le plateau des autorités… Elle ne s'en souvenait que trop bien.

― Tu sais, j'aurais voulu rencontrer des personnes comme toi.

L'œil écarquillé, il se rappela que Robin avait été longtemps traquée et devina aisément les pensées qui devaient l'avoir traversées. Une réponse lui vint, somme toute naturelle.

― Mais maintenant, c'est terminé Robin-chan. Cela ne risque pas de se reproduire, pas une fois. Je… On fera tout pour.

Elle avait lu entre les lignes. A nouveau, elle lui adressa un sourire plein de chaleur. Sa main glissa timidement dans la sienne et la serra brièvement.

― Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Qu'importe ce qui peut m'arriver.

Elle allait se dégager quand l'autre main de Sanji rejoignit les deux enlacés. Dans cet échange silencieux, dans cette pièce d'un calme aussi précieux qu'un joyau, venait d'être passé un serment.

Plus jamais Sanji ne s'en voudrait pour avoir accomplit son devoir.

Plus jamais Robin ne souffrira à cause de personnes malhonnête.

L'archéologue passa sa seconde main sur celle de Sanji. Qu'il était agréable de se sentir comprit. Lui aussi il avait forcément connu les tourments que la faim apportait sur son passage. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait comprendre. Combien de fois elle avait cru mourir, son ventre criant vainement famine ? Combien de fois elle avait été au comble de la joie en trouvant un vieux quignon de pain ? Jamais elle n'avait réussi à apprécier de la bonne cuisine sans se dire que son hôte avait une arrière-pensée.

Robin se leva et s'installa à côté de lui, entourant son bras des siens et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, se disant qu'elle avait besoin de ce contact chaleureux. Inconsciemment, elle glissa vers les bras de Morphée en quelques secondes, l'odeur sucrée et salée qui émanait de Sanji la rassurant. Il ne la laisserait pas seule et affamée dans les ténèbres.

Sanji n'avait aucune idée du temps où ils étaient restés ainsi. C'était Zoro, en voulant prendre une bouteille d'alcool dans la réserve, qui les avait sortis de cette fragile petite bulle.

Sanji, tout comme elle, serait bien resté ainsi toute la nuit durant, voir même une petite éternité.

**.**

_The End !_

* * *

><p>Haaa je les trouve si mignon ! J'adore le SanRo, dommage qu'il ne soit pas très très présent dans le fandom français. Tant pis me direz-vous... Navrée pour les fautes éventuelles, cet OS est en attente depuis si longtemps que je n'ai aucune excuse.<p>

Enfin bref, merci à vous d'être passé et... laissez une review, vous seriez bien aimable. A une prochaine fois !


End file.
